In general, detergent is added to washing machines and dispensed for washing laundry during washing cycles. A washing machine typically uses a detergent dispenser to supply and dispense detergent to the washing machine. The detergent dispenser has a drawer-type detergent supply device. A user can pull out the detergent supply device partially to add detergent.
As extraneous material such as dust or the like is likely introduced into the detergent supply device together with the detergent, detergent residue can build up in the detergent supply device. Especially after a long period of non-use, the residue tends to become stuck in the detergent supply device. In a conventional detergent dispenser, the detergent supply device is not designed to be detached from the detergent dispenser by a user, making it difficult to clean the detergent residue at the bottom of the detergent supply device.